Freshmen Freshmeat
by LovethemMcGowanBoys
Summary: The pc is freshmen. To welcome the freshmen the school is letting them go on a week long cruise. Boys have arrived at the school so no telling what hearts will break or begin.
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block woke up one morning feeling new. It was the start of a new school year. She loved every moment of it. Her puppy bean was barking to wake her up. She got out of her bed and put on her silk purple robe and slippers. She walked over to the mirror and smiled.

" This year is a new year bean." Massie said and then looked at her dog. She put on Sleeveless Julianna stripped top, Brittney Denim leggings black, Shirred Cardie in black, White wedges, and a Noir Half flap white. She walked over to her bathroom. Looked in the huge mirror and started doing her make up and hair. She took down her hair and shook it out. She brushed it good and then curled it and gave it some wave. Then she started applying her makeup. She put on posh pink lipstick, white eye shadow, black mascara, and looked at her self one more time and headed down stairs.

" What's for break feast?" Massie said while sitting down at the kitchen table.

" Well aren't you in a good mood. Well I have some eggs and toast. I ran to the store earlier and bought you a low fat latte." Her mother replied looking up from her news paper she had been reading.

Massie ate all of her food quickly, said bye to her mom and dad, got in her limo and headed to pick up her best friends. First was Claire Lyons. She lived just down the street. The limo pulled up to Claire's house and out the door strutted/fast walked a hot blonde who was tan and skinny. Claire had beach blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and no freckles or pimples anywhere.

"Hey Massie!" Claire said getting into the car. Clair was wearing a V-neck ribbed top in white, dark wash denim jeans, two-tone sequin pump, and a Vera Bradley turquoise side-by-side tote. Her hair was in a high ponytail. The ponytail was wavy though. She had brown eye shadow on, black mascara, rose-colored blush, and Rosebud lip-gloss on.

"Wow Claire, you look hot! I rate you a 8.5." Massie said with a smile. Claire smiled back at her. They had become good friends over the summer and apparently were still good friends now too.

Next stop was Alicia Rivera. She was known for her big boobs and her Spanish beauty. Alicia got in the limo looking hot of course.

"Wow you guys look Ah-maz-ing." Alicia said hugging them both. She had spent her whole summer in Spain so she didn't get to see much of her friends. Alicia was wearing a Ralph Lauren light green collared shirt, white skinny stretch jeans, studded grey ballet flats, and a white satchel. Her hair was sleek straight. She had on clear lip-gloss, black mascara, light brown blush, and latte colored eye shadow. She looked like a Latin goddess.

Massie nodded in approval and said, " I rate you a 8.9."

Next they picked up Kristen Gregory. Kristen was a dirty blonde. She was very athletic. She had brown eyes. She was pretty. Kristen was wearing a white loose side tail tee, light wash skinny jeans, brown gladiator shoes, and a brown tassel pouch purse. She had her in curls. She had light brown eye shadow, black mascara, rosy blush, and poodle skirt pink lipstick.

"Hey guys!" she said giving all side hugs.

"Hi Kristen" they said back.

"Wow Kristen. Very cute. I rate you a 8.4"

Lastly came Dylan Marvil.

She was hot red head. Green eyes. She was hot. She got in the limo and waved at her friends. She was wearing Modern scoop neck tee in light pink, Black jeans, sling back open toe pump, and black buckle tote. She had her in French braid. She had pink lace lip-gloss, black mascara, and dark brown eye shadow.

"Good job Dylan. I rate you a 8.4." Massie said.

"Massie you look great I rate you a 9.3." Claire said with a beautiful smile.

"I agree mass," Kristen said. Dylan and Alicia nodded agreeing with Claire.

The talked and gossiped about what had happened over the summer. They got to school. Before they got out they reglossed, checked for wrinkles, checked for any mascara not in place, and with that they were ready. They got out of the limo one by one and then lined up. First Alicia, then Claire, in the middle was Massie, Next to Massie was Kristen, then on the far right was Dylan. They walked to the beat of OMG by Usher. They formed a circle and started texting.

**OMG. can u believe that we have boyz at our school now –C**

**IKR. Talk about HAWT. – D**

**Girlz. We will all find our guyz. – M**

**I have gossip points!- A**

**Spill! – K**

**Well I was reading over my upcoming events for what I have to say for lunch time and To welcome the freshman, They are taking us on a tropical cruise for a week! – A**

**OMG 100 points A – M**

**well well look whos coming our way right now. – D**

**Girls play hard to get – M**

**K. byebye_ - C**

**See ya – K**

**Byee – D**

**Adois – A**

They continued talking until Massie got taped on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Massie turned around and was staring into beautiful brown eyes. She saw behind him were four other boys.

"Do you need something?" Massie said with a smirk.

"Yea. Your number." Derrick said and then winked.

"Okay its 1234567" Massie replied.

Derrick laughed. "Feisty I see. I'm Derrick Harrington. These our my boys." Derrick said point behind him. "The one with dark black wavy shaggy hair and blue and green eyes in Cam Fisher. " He smiled but mostly at Claire who was twirling her hair and blushing. "The one next to Cam is Chris Polvert. He has brown hair and Green eyes." Chris waved. "Then the one with black short hair is josh and then the other one who has brown curly hair is Kemp."

They were all cute. Massie didn't deny that.

"I'm Massie Block." She pointed to Claire "that's Claire Lyons. The one next to Claire is Alicia. Then the red head is Dylan Marvil and the dirty blonde in Kristen Gregory.

Just then the bell rung, "well looks like we have to go. Bye." Massie said turning on her heels.

Claire was walking into English when she heard some one call her name. She looked around and saw no one so she kept walking. Someone grabbed her arm and she turned around to see Cam. She then remembered what Massie said. Play hard to get.

"Oh hey Cam right?" Claire said giving one of her killer smiles.

"Yea" cam said with a nod.

"Nice to meet you" Claire held out her hand and cam shook it. Claire all of a sudden didn't want to let go. She finally did though and then she said, "Well we better get to class."

Cam followed her and held the door open for her. She thanked him and went to sit in her seat. Cam was just in front of her. She was writing a essay when she all of sudden felt something hit her shoe. She looked down and saw a Folded piece of paper. She unfolded and read it.

**C**

**Text me sometime **

**Love C**

She read the number and put the paper in her purse. Cam looked backed at her and gave her a puppy dogface. She put her lips together so she wouldn't laugh and mouthed fine.

The day went by and it was now lunchtime. She was sitting with her best friends eating yogurt. They were all talking until they heard Alicia on the Intercom.

"**Freshmen. We will be going on a cruise thanks to the school. The cruise is to raise money for the building of the boy's school. Which will be new and closer to this school. So please all freshmen come! I know I am! The slips will be handed out during advisory or they will be sent out to your parents. So please come. It will be loads of fun! This will take place this Friday so we would like to get them all in by Thursday or sooner! This is Alicia Rivera signing off.**"

After Alicia got back they started talking about the trip.

" Okay well since we are all going, I say Wednesday I say we have a sleepover. Included packing list, Spa treatment, and much more." Massie said writing all the supplies she needed in her blackberry. All the girls smiled and clapped.

Alicia was sitting in English writing poetry. She looked up and saw from across the room Josh Hotz was staring straight at her and waved and giggled. He looked embarrassed and looked back down.

It was time to go home and they were all in the limo. Claire couldn't wait to get home and text cam. Right now she had her phone turned off so Massie wouldn't see her getting text and asking who there from. Claire couldn't stop thinking about him and his smell. He smelled amazing. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. Claire ran up to her house and in her bedroom.

Her walls were painted baby blue. She had zebra striped lanterns hanging all around her room. Her bedspread was zebra and blue. She had a walk in closet and had a white couch with a glass table and a mural of the beach. She used to live in Florida so it made her feel like home sometimes. She had a door curtain that was peace signs. She loved her room. She sat down in her couch and got out her white Mac book and chatted with Massie. Then she ate dinner and she fell asleep afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by and they were all in Massie rooms wearing boy shorts and tank tops. They had come up with there packing list which consisted of ….

_**Claire –**_

_**-5 bikinis**_

_**- 15 SPF sunscreen**_

_**- 3 tank tops**_

_**- 3 boy shorts**_

_**- No ked**_

_**- Cover-up**_

_**- Tanning oil**_

_**- Ipod and charger**_

_**- Shorts**_

_**- short sleeved shirts**_

_**- make up**_

_**- Water proof mascara**_

_**Alicia - **_

_**-5 bikinis**_

_**- 15 SPF sunscreen**_

_**- 3 tank tops**_

_**- 3 boy shorts**_

_**- cover up**_

_**- Shorts**_

_**- short sleeved shirts**_

_**- make up**_

_**- Water proof mascara**_

_**Dylan – **_

_**-5 bikinis**_

_**- 15 SPF sunscreen**_

_**- 3 tank tops**_

_**- 3 boy shorts**_

_**- cover up**_

_**- Shorts**_

_**- short sleeved shirts**_

_**- make up**_

_**- Water proof mascara**_

_**Kristen – **_

_**-5 bikinis**_

_**- 15 SPF sunscreen**_

_**- 3 tank tops**_

_**- 3 boy shorts**_

_**- cover up**_

_**- Shorts**_

_**- short sleeved shirts**_

_**- make up**_

_**- Water proof mascara**_

_**Massie (Me)**_

_**-5 bikinis**_

_**- 15 SPF sunscreen**_

_**- 3 tank tops**_

_**- 3 boy shorts**_

_**- cover up**_

_**- Shorts**_

_**- short sleeved shirts**_

_**- make up**_

_**- Water proof mascara**_

_**- Magazines **_

_**- ipod**_

With that they were all set and ready.

_**Sorry that this chapter so small and short but I want to start the next chapter because there going to be some fun **____** hope ya enjoyed! REVIEW! Only nice **____** please**_


End file.
